


Amado

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, Love, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Sinto que você é ligado a mimSempre que estou indo, volto atrásEstou entregue a ponto de estar sempre sóEsperando um sim ou nunca mais"
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)





	Amado

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018 inspirada na música Amado da cantora brasileira Vanessa da Mata.

_É tanta graça lá fora passa_

_O tempo sem você_

_Mas pode sim_

_Ser sim amado e tudo acontecer_

Pergunto-me quantas vezes seus olhos vermelhos vieram visitar-me em sonhos, quantas vezes proferi “eu amo você” diante deles, quantas vezes dançamos abraçados ao som do retumbar de nossos corações.

Sei que foram poucas vezes, poucas vezes se comparadas aos ensejos em que acordei sozinho sentindo a sua falta, em que permiti-me derramar lágrimas por você, em que tive o impulso de correr atrás das suas pegadas.

Quero esquecê-lo, mas tudo o que faço é lembrar-me do seu rosto, do seu corpo, da sua presença, dos beijos que trocamos, dos passos que dançamos, de como nos amamos.

Convenci-me de que poderia continuar a tocar a vida sem vislumbrar diariamente seus cabelos brancos sobre o travesseiro, de que poderia decorar minhas falas sem ouvir você lendo para os ratos que nada entendiam de Shakespeare.

_Shion, Shion! Ah, por que és tu, Shion?_

Todavia tudo o que posso é querê-lo, quero você dos pés à cabeça, quero você de corpo e alma, quero compensar todos os dias que passamos longe um do outro, quero dançar com você…

_Quero dançar com você_

_Dançar com você_

_Quero dançar com você_

_Dançar com você_


End file.
